


Drink It Away

by CrimsonSilhouette242



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, But Not Much, DON'T POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE ELSE I GIVE NO CINSENT, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSilhouette242/pseuds/CrimsonSilhouette242
Summary: Just a kiss. That's all it takes. It was the perfect opportunity to act. So how had he screwed everything up? How? It didn't matter how. The point is, he ruined his last chance. Tonight... tonight, he'll be leaving the country for his new job. Tonight... tonight was his last chance.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Drink It Away

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the prompt I saw on Insta.
> 
> The Prompt: "You have the ability to make people fall in love with you, but only after you kiss them. You meet your favorite celebrity - they're single. How do you think up an excuse to kiss them that doesn't make you seem like a crazed fanatic?"
> 
> Leave comments and kudos pls. Don't be stingy with 'em

He chews on the inside of his cheek while fighting back a depressing sigh. There... It was there that they stood. If only he hadn't gotten lost on the way.... If only, if only, if only... 

Just a kiss. That's all it takes. It was the perfect opportunity to act. So how had he screwed everything up? How? It didn't matter how. The point is, he ruined his last chance. Tonight... tonight, he'll be leaving the country for his new job. Tonight... tonight was his last chance. 

He missed the chance to say goodbye to his best friend, to his favorite celebrity. He missed the chance to kiss them...

He scoffed. Of course he missed his last chance. It was just his luck. But, would it kill his friend to stand still for just five more minutes? He wanted to at least hug him. Just a hug... He didn't even have to kiss him. A hug would be enough. But, a kiss... A kiss would be so much more. More than he could ever ask for...

But it was too late. His friend already left to the party. So, he'll just turn around, go back to his apartment, and pack the remainder of his things and then sleep. If he had to drink his hidden love away, then so be it. It's better for it to be hidden than for it to come out and possibly ruin his friend's career. 

And so, he went. He stepped into his cold apartment. He let the present slide out of his hand and fall to the floor. It was his gift to his friend, his favorite celebrity. His latest movie won one of the grand awards last night. 

He smiled sadly. He ignored the messages from his brother and mother wishing him a happy birthday. He ignored the constant pangs in his heart. He ignored the urge to run to the after party just to kiss him...

He dragged his feet as he walked to a shelf that held a few bottles of alcohol.

He drank away, ignoring the knocking on his door. Only when he heard the door open, did he put the glass down; he knew who it was. He sighed, he wasn't drunk enough for this. 

He didn't hear the words tumbling out of his friend's mouth. He didn't see the look of longing in his green eyes. He only tasted the cherry flavored drink on his tongue.

When had his friend kissed him? Was this an illusion? No… No, this was real. The tight grip in his hair was enough to prove that… But, what about the kiss? Would it work? 

No… No, there was no magic in this kiss. There was no secret to the pull. There were only pent up emotions.

They pulled apart. The kiss didn't work. There was no need. The love was already there.

“You and these cherry flavored drinks...” he said fondly while resting his head on his shoulder.

No.

_It was always there..._


End file.
